Explications
by Bibiche-44
Summary: Quand Kate part chez Gibbs pour lui parler de l'ambiance au NCIS, ça fait des étincelles..


_Mon premier ship posté sur ce site ! Un Kibbs, évidemment :D_

_On se refait pas !_ _J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi à le lire !_

_Quelques Reviews svp ?? _

-Tu me refais ce rapport, DiNozzo !

Encore une fois, la voix sèche et glacée de Gibbs déchira le silence installé dans l'open-space. L'intéressé sursauta et quand son cerveau eut analysé la requête ou plutôt l'obligation de son patron, il soupira.

-Patron, c'est la troisième fois que je le recommence !!  
-Tu as encore omit certains points de l'affaire. Je veux tout DiNozzo !  
-... ok, patron !

Tony re-soupira avant de poser les yeux sur le bureau qui lui faisait face. Caitlin le regardait. Il lui lança un de ces regards qu'on lance quand on veux que quelqu'un nous vienne en aide. « Pourquoi moi ?! » fût la première pensée qu'eût Kate à la suite de ce regard. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et alla à son tour poser son rapport sur le bureau de son supérieur. Son regard vint se coller à celui de son patron pour ne plus le lâcher. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber la première même si elle n'avait aucune chance contre Gibbs. Surtout quand celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour la déstabiliser encore plus.

-Oui, agent Todd ?

Cette question lui fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Son cœur eut un raté. Elle détourna les yeux.

-Rien, rien …

Dégoûtée de s'être fait avoir si facilement, elle retourna s'asseoir, dépitée. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait rougi. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais avant. Mais avant quoi ? Air Force One ? Avant qu'elle ne rencontre cet homme qui maintenant était son patron !! Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait changé quelque peu de caractère. Et pas lui apparemment, il n'avait pas du tout changé. Enfin, sauf cette dernière semaine. Suite à cette affaire qu'ils avaient eu peine à boucler, Gibbs était devenu très froid, distant, et sa mauvaise humeur avait redoublée d'intensité.

La journée passa donc, dans l'atmosphère glaciale de leurs bureaux. Gibbs n'accorda de regard à aucun d'entre eux quand, les uns après les autres, ils partirent rejoindre leurs foyers respectifs. Soupirant, à cause de son gobelet vide et ne trouvant rien à redire sur le rapport de DiNozzo, de Kate ou de McGee, il décida donc lui aussi de rentrer chez lui.

Seulement, à peine avait-il commencé son travail sur le bois du bateau dans la cave que la sonnette retentit. Il poussa un nouveau soupir et priant le ciel que ce ne soit pas pour de la publicité ou autres bêtises du genre (sachant qu'il est environ 22h30), il remonta au rez-de-chaussée. Il fût plus que surprit en ouvrant la porte à Kate, mais il cacha son étonnement derrière un des masques qu'il utilisait toujours. Il laissa Kate entrer. Personne n'osait parler. Jusqu'à ce moment, quelques instants plus tard.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Kate ?

« Attention à l'ironie de ses paroles, Kate, si tu ne continues pas sur le même ton, tu ne vas pas y arriver. »

-Je n'avais plus de café chez moi. Je devais bien en trouver !

« Voila, continues sur ta lancée... »

-C'est très drôle, Kate ! Tu déteste mon café !!  
-Ce n'est pas exactement de café que je voulais parler...  
-Je m'en étais douté !  
-Écoutes, Gibbs... on en a ras-le-bol de se faire traiter comme des chiens, Tony, McGee et moi. Même Abby dit que tu es trop... énervé. L'enquête est terminée, tu sais. Tu dois passer le cap, et, s'il te plait, sois plus sympa avec nous dorénavant !  
-Tu en as terminé ?  
-Oui, je crois !

Gibbs acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, accompagné d'un sourire que l'on avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps.

-Alors, maintenant, c'est à toi de m'écouter, Kate. Est-ce que je t'ai vraiment traitée comme une... chienne ?  
-Dis chien, je préfère ce terme !!  
-Réponds à ma question !  
-Non, enfin... pas vraiment. Mais tu es...  
-Glacial, je le sais. Cette affaire nous a tous fatigués, d'accord ? Ne m'en veux pas ! Tu n'as pas à te plaindre de moi, d'habitude ?  
-Non, absolument pas.  
-Le problème est donc réglé. Non ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Tu me promets d'être de meilleure humeur demain matin ?  
-Tout dépend...  
-De quoi ?!

Gibbs ne répondit pas. Il laissa Kate en plant dans l'entrée de la maison. Il descendit à la cave, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Kate le poursuivit en criant. Jusqu'à ce que Gibbs se retourna vers elle, la prit par le bras et lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour la faire taire. A ce contact, Kate rougit de nouveau, une nouvelle habitude pour elle maintenant. Gibbs se pencha doucement vers elle, enleva son index de sur ses lèvres et y déposa un petit baiser. Une fois ceci fait, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura :

-De toi ce soir, _Katie_ !

**THE END**


End file.
